fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Freeman23/Enter Helix
This is a roleplay. Use comments for Response and Roleplay. Anyone can join, and no you don't have to be a dinosaur. Just make the request. Setting: Isla del Coco. (In reference to Jurrasic Park Fanfiction, Isla del Coco was purchased by InGen and Dubbed Site D, the Backup Plan for recreating Dinosaurs. Micheal Vortex served as its head of operations and as its cheif scientist until he was removed from his postion by his vice chief, who was after the higher pay that he was earning, the reasons for his removal went as making dinosaurs that were not the real thing. Micheal Vortex in this version was unable to take Helix with him when he was fired, and much of his other creations were left to mourn and develop similar to the dinosaurs on Jurrasic park. The Actual Plant/ Research center is located on the Northernmost part of the island. A cluster of several complex's built for research and manufacturing of Dinosaurs by 3 dimensional Living Printing. At the center of the cluster of 12 buildings is a large domed structure with two large cooling towers to the north of it. The domed structure is a Large Liquid Thorium Nuclear Reactor, because it works by physics and not by computer systems the plant has been running without problems for the past 20 years without matience. Helix who was created by Micheal Vortex last was the first to recieve high level Human inteligence. While Unable to speak human tongue, he is able to understand it, and can read the written language. He along with several other raptors have been living in the facility though he is mostly at odds with them because he is pure albino and his posture is more upright then them. He like any dinosaur prefers the outdoors and willing hunts the lesser herbivores. He mainly stays within a mile of the facility but has decided to see what else is on the island. That is where we are going to pick up. '' The herbivore was small, had to be less than a few years old. They were more tender that way. I had spent my afternoon trying to see if my trap would work. To my thrill it had. I spent almost a year carving that flute and I had finally mimiced the call of the Diplo. The trap had been simple a hard to see thin steel cable finely sharpened had been tied to two trees and then I had run after the dinosaur, forcing it to run directly at wire. Now headless, I needn't have to kill it. I knelt down close to the carcass and made at its arms. The meat was tender and delicous, I tore at it and lapped up its blood. Juicy and flavorful, the muscles had rarely seen usuage. The only richer meat was in the tail, but that was for the pack back at home, their alpha would consider killing me if I drug it back tailess. When I had eaten my fill, I hauled the carcass up onto my shoulders and began the walk back home. '' '' With luck I would reach home by sunset, that would be right around the time the other raptors made their return. I hated those guys, but I was outnumbered, I was one of the V'cre, a term I seemingly just felt aware of. Couldn't explain it, but I suppose their were some differences between myself and them. They had been imported from Sorna, and they were the real deal. We were different, mostly in behavior but sometimes in appearance. We were smarter, but sometimes physically weaker, some of us, were strong but we were sometimes deformed, and all of us had the same loving memories of our creator liking us no matter how we looked, we had been special to him and in some way we hoped we would be reunited with him. I had spoken to several once, long time ago, 2 years following his departure and the arrival of these monsters, not all of us were dinosaur, some were mammal, others were insect, heck one was something from legend if i recall, and that didn't include those in tanks. '' I had only been traveling so far when a pack member had apprently been following me. It snarled visciously, I realized it wanted the carcass. I bared my teeth and clenched my jaw, but lowered the carcass, when it was on the forest floor it snarled at me to move, and I backed up. Once I was a good distance away I watched her dig into the carcass, going directly for the tail. I secretly hoped that we were in territory of another predator, a T'rex or something, cause it would have been nice to see carcass and scavenger chomped down at once. But that was unlikely, I had no idea whose territory I was in, and I doubted another predator would show up. '' ''I was wrong. '' ''~Helix, "Intro" Helix: Albino Raptor 6.5 feet tall, more upright posture, almost humanoid, prehensil tail. Ultra high intelligence. Immunity to acids, can heal when exposed to an acidic enviorment. Red eyes, looks bloodshot. Claws noticeably shorter than other raptors, and lacking of that particualr claw. Category:Blog posts